the_anthology_of_eiafandomcom-20200213-history
Primonarch
''Primonarch PREYE-mon-ark ''is the title equivalent to Emperor in Eia, more specifically the one ruler of the continent of Eia. There are none more senior in rank or importance to he/she who bears the title. They are the Holy Chosen, the mortal manifestation of the Twin Gods, the Watcher of Sins. They work in tandem with the Domichaplae, and are succeeded only by the eldest Ditarch (Prince/Princess) of their offspring. Eia's Primonarchs have all been born of Amberfern blood, and regardless of sex, the family that marries into it '''must '''take Amberfern as their name. Many believe that the word 'Primonarch' is not a title, but a name, one to mark an immortal spirit that takes the shape of the Amberfern bloodline. Though not widely regarded, there is still a large number of Niarists that tell stories of Niara's guardian known as Primonarch. For nearly 10,000 years, every Primonarch has been of Amberfern blood. The Throne The Primonarch resides within the Royal Palace of Erwood, spending some of each day in the Great Throne Hall to carry out audiences and public counsel if they wish. No torches or other artificial lighting are placed inside the Throne Hall, as edict dictates that the Primonarch must only be visible to the public in the light of day, under the grace of Niara. At night, they are secured in The Pillar and guarded by over a hundred men and women on rotating shifts. This rule is, of course, breakable should the Primonarch wish to be somewhere outside the Palace at any given time. Due to their crowded timetable, it is very rare to get a chance to have an audience with the Primonarch, let alone even gain entrance to the Palace altogether. Unless a person is knighted or of significant importance, it is unlikely they will ever witness the Primonarch outside of public speeches and occasional large events. RorymIII allowed many to speak with him in the Throne Hall during his reign, often expressing his hatred for his 'godly' status even though he was just a man with an important job. The Crown The Primonarch's crown has had numerous incarnations over time, the most recent version being worn by JaihkunII and his successors. The materials used to build it were historically sourced only from Erwood, with the exception of the central Amber gem. The Amber gem at the centre of the Crown represents the dynasty of the Amberfern family, the long-ruling bloodline eventually usurped by Riven Staigus in the mid 18th Century ASE. The Amber was removed during this time, and eventually put back by Kadyyn Amberfern before the Crown's ultimate retirement before the turn of the 19th Century. King's Brunt King's Brunt, isolated in the Royal Straight, is a getaway home/safe house for the Royal Family, far away from Erwood on the border of Satus. It is top secret and exclusive to the family's knowledge, give or take a few Chaitaphs sworn to silence. In the event of invasion, or any situation where the Royal Family is endangered, they are taken to King's Brunt until the danger has gone. No-one except the relevant few who take them there are alerted to the extraction unless the situation requires them to leave for more than a month. Since danger very rarely found the Royals, King's Brunt was decorated and fitted to be more of a vacation home in peace time. The site is guarded round the clock by the Black Tongues, regardless of whether or not it's being used.